Auspicious
by Aerophin
Summary: 013. "They were triplets, probably around six years old, three little demons with the same silver hair Yzak inherited from his mother, and the dark purple eyes of their mom." — YzakShiho
1. Decision

**Author Note:** Auspicious is my collection of YzakxShiho oneshots that I update whenever inspiration hits. Enjoy.

This first one, _Decision_, and probably the second story in this collection deal with the ever-so-cliche arranged marriage theme, but hopefully my take will be interesting.

* * *

><p>Ezaria was pleased.<p>

Everything was going so well. The invitations had arrived on time, the lemon meringue Conway had prepared was divine, and Yzak had only been twenty minutes late to their meeting. Twenty minutes! That had to be a record.

Ezaria sipped her raspberry mint tea and smiled across the coffee table at her dumbstruck son.

"Is everything alright, dear?" she asked, placing her teacup on its saucer.

Yzak snapped out of his trance and growled. "Mother!" he yelled. "You just told me I'm engaged."

"Isn't it wonderful?" his mother beamed, clasping her hands. "I get to plan a wedding, how delightful! I haven't since my own to your father all those years ago." Yzak swore there were stars in his mother's eyes.

Reaching for a package on the table, Ezaria said, "And the invitations just arrived. Here, take a look."

"You have a date set already?" Yzak exclaimed.

"Yes, of course! It's in six months, so you and Shiho have time to get used to each other in the meantime."

Yzak dropped his face into his hands and groaned.

Ezaria looked up, alarmed. "What is it? I thought you and Shiho worked well together! Everyone agrees she seems to be the only one who can stand your temper, aside from Deakka."

"That's not the issue, Mother," Yzak snarled through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine. How about hyacinths and lilacs for the bouquet? I hear Shiho's favorite color is green, perhaps we can work that into the theme."

"Purple," Yzak muttered from his slumped form on the couch.

"What's that, sweetie?"

"Shiho's favorite color is purple, not green."

"Oh, is it? Well, purple it shall be."

Yzak slumped further into the couch.

* * *

><p>Ezaria was worried.<p>

The wedding had gone off without a hitch. Without one single hitch. No tantrums from Yzak, no disappearing bride, no spilled wine on the councilor from Junius City.

Something must be wrong.

She knocked on the door to Yzak and Shiho's apartment in Martius Four, a penthouse suite Ezaria had gifted them as a wedding present. It had been three months since the wedding, and Ezaria was shocked to not have heard a peep from them since.

No one answered.

Shrugging her shoulders, Ezaria tried the door. It was unlocked, surprisingly. She pushed the door open, and let herself in.

"Yzak?" she called out. "It's your mother. Shiho?"

The foyer was quiet. "I should have called before I came. Ah, but what's the fun in that? Surprise visits are so much interesting."

The living room, spacious and open, was also empty. Ezaria looked about, wondering where her son would be. Suddenly, a loud noise came from the kitchen accompanied by a shriek.

"Yzak!" came Shiho's shrill voice.

Ezaria could hear Yzak's reply but couldn't make out the words.

"Eh? I wonder what's going on," Ezaria wondered out loud. She was about to move into the kitchen, when Shiho bolted toward the study, Yzak following quickly behind.

"Shiho! Get back here," Yzak barked.

"Over my dead body, Joule," Shiho yelled back.

"Oh dear," said Ezaria. "Yzak, Shiho!" she called out, making her way to the study.

No reply. From within the study, a series of thuds could be heard, followed by loud cursing from Yzak.

"Sweetie! I came to see how you and Shiho were doing—"

More loud thuds and a high-pitched squeak.

Ezaria entered the study, eyes immediately drawn to the books strewn about the room in their struggle. Yzak and Shiho were nowhere in sight.

Peeking behind the desk, Ezaria spoke, "Yzak dear, must I tell you how to keep your study tidy? I was worried about you two—"

She stopped at the sight of the couple. Shiho lay on her back on the floor, propped up on her elbows. Yzak knelt over her, straddling her waist and effectively pinning her on the ground. He had a wicked grin on his face, as if he had caught his long-sought prey, his hand reaching underneath her shirt and moving upwards. Shiho, who had been holding her breath, gave a squeal when his hand reached her breast.

"—but it seems you two are busy at the moment. Maybe another time, then?"

Yzak's head snapped up at the sound of her voice. Recognition flashed across his face, and he and Shiho turned bright red as they scrambled from their compromising position on the floor.

"Mother!" Yzak exclaimed. Shiho, eyes averted, said nothing as she fumbled with the hem of her shirt. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"The door was open. Do you not know how to lock your own front door?"

"Apparently not," Shiho mumbled under her breath. Yzak reached over and gave her rear end a small pinch. Shiho let out a small yelp and immediately went to rub her bottom all while glaring at Yzak.

"Well, enough of that. I just came to see how married life is treating the both of you."

"Wonderfully," Yzak answered through a forced smile as Shiho jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

Perhaps things weren't so bad after all, Ezaria thought.

* * *

><p>"Ezaria, would you like some tea?" asked Shiho, placing a tray onto the table.<p>

"Yes, thank you," Ezaria answered. "Yzak, have you given any thought to the proposals from the council I sent you?"

"I've been a bit preoccupied in the past few months, if you've forgotten, Mother," Yzak snarled as he poured himself a cup of tea. "Getting married against your will tends to keep you busy."

"Yzak! How can you speak to your mother like that?" Shiho interjected, lifting her cup to her lips.

"This is coming from the woman who didn't speak to her mother for two years when she joined the military?" Yzak barked back.

"Yzak, do not speak to your wife that way!" Ezaria spoke up.

Yzak, annoyed at being tag-teamed by his wife and mother, muttered something about finding proposals as he left the room.

"I'm so sorry, Shiho. You must excuse him." Ezaria reached for a cookie from the tray on the table.

"It's fine. I've gotten used to his temper after working with him so long."

"That's good to hear." Ezaria sipped her tea. Honeysuckle strawberry, how nice. "I knew I made a good choice in picking you. You seem very capable in matching Yzak's personality. He can be very...intense. But I'm most surprised at how quietly you two agreed to this arrangement. I expected more of a ruckus from at least Yzak."

Shiho put her cup down, pensive. Across from her, Ezaria nibbled on her cookie, staring out the windows into the city of Maius Four.

"Ezaria," Shiho began. She took a breath. "If you must know, Yzak and I had been together for a while before the engagement."

Ezaria turned her head and smiled sweetly. "Oh, I know," she said simply.

"Eh? You…you knew? How?" Shiho stared, dumbstruck.

Ezaria laughed, a twinkle in her eye. "I have my ways. And besides, why else do you think I arranged the marriage between you two? I knew it would take Yzak years before he proposed, but I desperately want grandchildren now, so I thought I would take the initiative and speed things up."

Shiho, mouth agape, couldn't speak.

"I expected at least some resistance from Yzak, but when he made absolutely no fuss, I knew things were either horribly wrong or amazingly right. And it seems like things have turned out right."

Ezaria took another bite of her cookie. Ah, toffee almond. Heavenly.

Yes, things were going amazingly well.


	2. AU: War

**Author Note: **Gah, this one took forever. It's set in an alternate universe, somewhat of a medieval time. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>He was ten, and staring across the table from him was his future.<p>

She was ten also, a cute thing with violet eyes and brown locks cut in a similar fashion to all the Houselord's daughters of the time. He stared at her bare arms, a tradition of unwed girls, and wondered why it was his fault she would one day be required to wear long sleeves at all times.

Yzak scowled as his pushed the food around his plate. He couldn't even remember her name from when he met her a mere two hours ago, but their lives were forever intertwined the moment his father arranged for their marriage.

Her gaze fell upon him, and he, already in a foul mood after being bested at fencing by Athrun earlier, stuck his tongue out at her. She visibly recoiled, but offered no retaliation, her delicate upbringing rearing its polite head. Instead, she bit her lip and grasped a gold pendant at her neck engraved with a Housenka blossom and the words "Praesidium et pacem."

Irked that his attempt at pestering her brought no satisfying results, he scowled again.

* * *

><p>It made more sense at age thirteen, but that only meant he liked it even less.<p>

His mother wanted her family over for dinner, and he was deemed capable of delivering the news. He grumbled at the prospect, of course, because the less he had to see of her the better and wasn't it the page boy's job to deliver messages?

(Of course, this may have just been a ploy by his mother to get the couple to speak, but he didn't know better.)

She was the leader of the Mai'nes Squad, an elite group of young dancers who performed before the High Chief on special occasions, and as such, she stood atop the precarious pyramid of twenty or so girls, poised to make her descent. Bending her knees, she dipped her head, Housenka pendant falling forward, about to jump when his shrill voice broke her focus. She faltered for a brief moment before her jump, lost precious momentum, and bungled her form.

He was worried, just for a moment as she plummeted to the floor, but Shiho quickly corrected herself and rolled as she made contact with the ground to avoid injury.

She glowered as she made her way towards him, the snickers of the other girls at her back. He tucked his hands into the pockets of his tunic as she came closer, trying to act nonchalant in the wake of avoided disaster he had almost caused.

He gave his message, she thanked him through gritted teeth, and he wondered if they would always hate each other.

* * *

><p>They were sixteen when Nicol died.<p>

Not that Yzak had cared much for the other boy, but Nicol was on his team in the training squad and as such they had formed that bond of camaraderie that came with military training.

Nicol was a gentle boy, highly skilled on the battlefield, although Yzak doubted that he could stomach war if the need ever arose. Regardless, Yzak trailed the school gardens the day of his death, thinking life unfair for taking such a young soul by sudden illness for no particular reason.

He saw her then, sitting by the fountain, leaning over the edge, and trailing a finger in the cold water. She turned when she heard him approach, quickly wiping remnants of tears on her face.

He knew she had liked Nicol. Knew since Haumea's Day two years ago when she presented Nicol with a white flower instead of him, and the rumors had run rampant ever since.

When he came and sat beside her, Shiho fingered her Housenka pendant that he had seen her wear every day since he met her six years ago. They sat together for hours, each in their own silent mourning, and when they rose to leave, he caught her hand in his, gave a quick squeeze, and left her as twilight began to set.

* * *

><p>News of border skirmishes became frequent when he was nineteen.<p>

He was sick of hearing reports of how the Alliance was invading PLANT territory, so he left his father's office and lounged on the terrace, reading a book on dry rhetoric he cared even less about.

Shiho sat nearby, delicate fingers guiding a paintbrush across her canvas of dark clouds over open fields of foliage. When he had come to tolerate her presence he knew not, but the steady rain was a calm soundtrack to their quiet arrangement. He glanced casually at her from where he lied on a divan, noticing for perhaps the first time the fall of her long, brown hair, the gentle flow of her dress down her poised back, her Housenka pendant nestled between her breasts.

Violet eyes narrowed, she hesitated her hand, brush wavering in the air as she bit her lip, a gesture he had come to realize signified her uncertainty.

"Hey," she said softly, still staring at her painting.

He looked up from the book he hadn't really been reading.

"What happens if these skirmishes escalate?" she asked.

"They probably won't." He turned a page.

She frowned. "But if they do?"

"The High Chief will most likely send out some military forces to dissipate the invaders."

"And if a war broke out? Will you be sent?"

He paused, then sat up, placing his book down beside him. "Are you worried about that?"

She bit her lip. "No." Picking up her brush again, she resumed her painting.

Yzak returned to his position on the divan. "I doubt it'll come to that, so you shouldn't worry." He flipped another page of his book.

Shiho clutched her pendant.

* * *

><p>If he thought he knew nothing about marriage at age ten, he knew even less at age twenty-two.<p>

She stood before him at the foot of the bed, scantily clad in a sheer red slip meant to entice him on their wedding night.

It was working.

Her eyes never left his figure as he stalked toward her. She turned her head as he bent down to kiss her neck, trailing a hand down her bare arm. Moving away from him, she shifted onto the bed, trying to find a position that would be "pleasing to his eyes," as her mother had instructed her.

He followed her, eager to begin. He scrambled on top of her, arms at the sides of her face, trapping her. Dipping his head, he kissed her possessively on the lips. When he broke away, she gasped lightly for breath and bit her lip as she stared into his cold, blue eyes.

He paused. "We don't have to do this if you're not ready."

"No," she said quickly. "No, I want to."

Frowning, he said, "No one's making us. We can wait until you're ready."

"No, I'm ready," she replied, steeling herself.

He was hesitant, but when she didn't yield, he moved to kiss her again. He was gentler this time, and she responded with initiative of her own.

In the morning, she would don a dress with long sleeves, and take up her place as head of Houselord Joule's home.

* * *

><p>His steed prancing impatiently beneath him, Yzak grasped the reins tightly to steady Phantom Duel. He gazed across the open courtyard where others from House Joule had gathered to join the military force the High Chief had called for.<p>

War was inevitable.

He readjusted the strap of his gauntlet, nervous and anxious to leave.

He was just about to order his men to move out when he felt a hand on his thigh. Shiho stood beside Phantom, doubt filling her eyes as she gazed up at his tall figure. Wordlessly, he reached a hand down to cover hers.

"I…I want to give you something," she spoke softly. Reaching to the back of her neck, she unclasped her necklace and placed it into his hand.

Stunned, Yzak could only stare at the precious Housenka pendant in his open palm. "I can't take this," he said after a moment. He moved to give it back, but she wrapped his hand in her own and closed his fingers over the necklace.

"'Praesidium et pacem,'" she said, reciting the words on the pendant. "'For protection and peace' in the Old Language. Please keep it."

He could hear the pleading in her voice. Placing the necklace in an open pocket by his breast, he thanked her.

Shiho tugged at her long sleeves as she watched Yzak guide his men out the gates of Joule Manor.

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous," Yzak said as he re-bandaged the long cut moving down his left forearm. He swore as he tugged too hard and the wound reopened, blood seeping through the white fabric.<p>

"Be careful," Shiho admonished him from her position at the other side of his tent. She sat on a small, wooden stool, hands folded neatly in her lap, ever so poised like the dignified Houselord's wife she was.

He swore again, this time cursing the Alliance forces that had taken so many of his men's lives. It was miracle he was still breathing in this blasted war.

"It's already been a year. Surely the war is nearing its end?" she asked.

"One would wish," he replied bitterly. "But the Alliance refuses to heed any calls for armistice from the High Chief."

She sighed. "This war is terrible. We keep getting news of how the borderlands are constantly being pillaged and plundered. I hope my cousins are safe."

His wound finally bandaged, Yzak grabbed a dagger and set about sharpening it on a whetstone.

"How are you faring?" Shiho asked, concern evident on her face.

"Good enough."

"Are you eating well?"

"This is a war, woman. Who eats well on the battlefield?"

"Oi, who are you talking to?" asked Deakka suddenly as he entered the tent, allowing the flap to fall behind him.

"No one," Yzak grumbled, lowering his head, cheeks turning red.

"The commander's just received a message from the High Chief. He wants us there for discussion."

"Alright."

As soon as Deakka was gone, Yzak turned to the now-empty stool across the tent. He reached for the Housenka pendant at his neck and closed his eyes.

He missed her.

* * *

><p>When the Alliance forces invaded the city of Unum Aprilius, Yzak was terrified.<p>

He was pushing Phantom Duel too hard, he knew, but he desperately needed to reach his destination. Phantom had hardly cleared the gates of Joule Manor before Yzak had jumped off his back and ran through the burning pillars of the mansion.

Three days ago his commander had gotten wind of a surprise attack on the capital. He had pressed their army to mobilize as fast as possible, but they were still hours late for the attack.

Yzak weaved his way through the wreckage of his home. The smoke burned his eyes, but he was determined.

"Shiho!"

The stairs in the main hall had collapsed and parts of the roof had come down. He made his way to the banquet hall, where to his relief he heard her voice. It was short-lived, however, when he saw she was caught in the grasp of an Alliance soldier. The soldier had the front of her dress bunched in his hand, bringing her face dangerously close to his.

He snickered. "Where is the almighty PLANT military to protect you? Where's your commander husband to come to your aid?"

"Get your filthy hands off me, you pig," Shiho seethed, scratching at the hand that held her.

"Now, now, that's no way to speak to your captor," he snarled with a smile. He crushed his lips upon hers, holding the back of her head to stop her escape.

Shiho's eyes widen in fear when his tongue forcefully found its way into her mouth. She clamped her teeth down, and the soldier reeled back in pain, blood dripping from his lips.

He wiped his mouth, enraged. "Why you little—"

Shiho screamed when a sword suddenly protruded from the soldier's chest, inches from her face. The grip on her dress was released, the body of the soldier slumping to the side. Heart still racing, she lifted her gaze, locking eyes with her savior.

When Yzak took her in his arms, she buried her face in the crook of his neck and sobbed as the mansion continued to burn around them.

* * *

><p>The celebration for the end of the war was a grand event considering all that had happened.<p>

He stood on the dais as the High Chief gave him a commendation for his efforts during the war. As the names of the fallen were announced, he returned to the side of his wife who stood near the edge of the stage.

He was tired, so very tired. He turned to his wife, tracing the fall of her hair he had missed so much, memorizing her silhouette in the afternoon sun.

He slipped his fingers between hers and held tight, the Housenka pendant locked between their hands.


	3. Dress

Yzak looked at his watch again. He sighed, and put down the magazine he had been mindlessly browsing for the past two hours. Fashion. He never understood it.

He stalked over to the dressing rooms and growled.

"Hahnenfuss! Are you done yet?"

Silence. The sound of ruffling fabric meet his ears. He scowled.

"Hahnenfuss!" he yelled louder.

"What?!" snapped a voice behind the door.

Yzak rubbed his temples. Why had he asked Hahnenfuss to be his escort to the dinner? (If anyone had mentioned it was because Zala had finally proposed to Orb's Chief Representative and Yzak felt the need to prove he wasn't completely incompetent when it came to women, he would have promptly punched them in the face.) There was nothing wrong with going alone, but because he decided not to show up unaccompanied, he was now was stuck in a small, posh boutique in Orb waiting for his date to find a dress.

It was the third boutique they had visited in Orb's main shopping district, and Yzak was more than ready to jump into his GOUF Ignited and drown himself in the clear waters of Orb's famous vacation resorts. He yanked open the door to the dressing rooms.

Shiho stood at the end of the hallway, past the closed doors of the individual dressing rooms, standing before a set of mirrors. Yzak paused, his hand still on the doorknob.

"Ah, you look wonderful!" cooed the attendant. "Shall I find some matching heels?" She left at Shiho's agreement.

Yzak moved down the hallway, taking in the unusual sight of Hahnenfuss. Dressed in a strapless, champagne-colored evening gown, Shiho stood with her back to her commander. She flashed him a glance through the mirror, but said nothing, too busy with the dress. Her brown locks were tied in a messy bun, giving Yzak a clear view of her back and way the dress hugged her curves. Shiho shifted to the side, and he noticed a side slit that moved up mid-thigh. The color of the gown matched her violet eyes amazingly.

Coughing nervously, Yzak averted his gaze. He knew Hahnenfuss was a woman, obviously, but the finer points of her femininity were often lost on him.

"What do you think?" Shiho asked, turning around.

_You look beautiful_. "It'll do," he answered gruffly.

"'It'll do'?" She cocked a brow. "Trust you not to know how to compliment a girl, Commander," she said, unfazed. She fiddled with the dress for a moment, dismissing the sound of Yzak growling in the back of his throat.

The dressing attendant, a short woman in pink, oval glasses, returned with a pair of heels. "I think this is the dress," she said cheerily, a bright smile on her face as she handed Shiho the pumps.

"I think you just might be right," Hahnenfuss answered, taking the shoes. Yzak nearly screamed with joy. Hahnenfuss bent down suddenly to strap on the heels, giving him ample view of her bosom. A faint blush crept across his cheeks, and Yzak diverted his gaze nervously.

"What do you think, sir?" the attendant asked him unexpectedly, her face anxious for approval.

Yzak waved a hand. "It's good enough. Just hurry up, Hahnenfuss." He turned and left the dressing rooms.

The attendant was speechless at his disinterest.

"Oh, don't mind him," Shiho voiced amicably, admiring her image in the mirror. "He's always cranky."

"Oh," answered the attendant timidly.

Shiho finally left the dressing room, and Yzak, in a desperate attempt to finally leave the boutique, hurried the attendant through the purchase of the gown.

"Finally," he mumbled as he slammed the door to his rental car once they stepped out of the store.

"Sorry," said Shiho, barely apologetic as she slipped into the passenger seat, having placed the dress in the trunk. "These things take time. You'd know that if you ever actually had a girlfriend."

Yzak snarled. "What are you implying, Hahnenfuss?"

"I'm implying that you have no skills when it comes to women, otherwise you wouldn't be asking your subordinate to be your plus one for a political dinner. Why did you even ask me? You don't need a date. Unless you're trying to one-up Athrun Zala again."

"Shut up, Hahnenfuss. This has nothing to do with Zala," he bellowed as he shifted gears.

Shiho scoffed at the blatant lie. "You owe me big time for this, Joule."

He grunted.

"No wonder your mother has to arrange marriages for you," Shiho quipped. "Doubt you could do it on your own."

The car lurched to a stop suddenly, and Shiho was thrown forward against her seat belt.

"What the heck, Joule?" she shrieked. "You can't stop here in the middle of the road."

Unbuckling himself, Yzak leaned toward her, a strange look on his face. Shiho, scared out of her mind, tried to back away from him but had little success in the small car. He placed a hand on her thigh as his face came closer to hers, ignorant of the honks from the stream of cars that passed them, and she shuddered.

"Shiho—" he began, his face dangerously close to hers.

"Oh, so you do know my first name?" she said quickly, trying to distract from the strange situation she found herself in.

Yzak continued in a smooth voice, ignoring her comment, "—might I just say that you looked absolutely stunning in that dress? You were breathtakingly beautiful."

Suave smile gracing his face, he came closer to the flustered Shiho pressed far against her seat, lifted her chin, and placed a dominating, yet gentle kiss on her lips.

Eyes wide with shock, Shiho didn't respond. Things like this only happened in her wildest dreams, yet here was her commander with his lips pressed against hers, his breath hot against her face, determined to make her melt against him. He pulled away a few moments later, but not before briefly licking her lips as he moved away, haughty look stretched across his face.

He returned to his seat and shifted the gears, the car resuming its path down the road.

"No skills with women, eh?" he said, tone smug.

"Sh-shut up," Shiho retaliated after a moment, still in disbelief. "That only proves you're a good kisser. For all I know, you kiss Deakka every day."

Yzak threw a glance her way and noticed how she avoided his gaze, cheeks flushed bright red.

He smirked as the car careened down the highway.


	4. Help

Aiden tried his best to keep up after the Chairwoman, but she moved swiftly down the hall of the ZAFT headquarters with a fierce determination. He juggled the planner and electronic agenda in his arms while trying to match her stride.

"Chairwoman?" he asked hesitantly, still having trouble balancing the items in his arms.

"Yes?" answered the Chairwoman, turning her head but continuing her fast pace down the corridor.

"Perhaps this isn't the best time to make a visit to whomever you plan on meeting? I mean, you haven't contacted them ahead of time. And a visit from the chairwoman is generally something one wants to be prepared for."

The Chairwoman laughed. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

Aiden, shocked, could only stare after her figure. This was not the Chairwoman he knew. Though he had only been assigned as her assistant four months ago, he had come to know her quite well. Spontaneity was not in her dictionary, so when she suddenly cancelled a meeting with the councilor from September City to make a trip to downtown Aprilius One, Aiden was more than flabbergasted. Added to that was the fact that she had told no one besides Aiden her plans and thus went security-less on her sudden trip.

"May I at least ask whom you are going to see?" Aiden asked, worry lacing his words. Had something terrible happened?

"You'll found out soon enough," the Chairwoman said easily as she stepped into an elevator. Their ride up to the fourteenth floor was a quiet one, the Chairwoman and Aiden both lost in thought. When the doors opened, the Chairwoman strolled out toward the secretary's desk and offered a friendly smile.

The girl, a brunette with yellow glasses, looked up from her computer and gasped. "Ch-chairwoman!"

"Is Yzak Joule in his office?" the Chairwoman asked sweetly, ignoring the girl's bewilderment.

Commander Yzak Joule? What did the Chairwoman want with him that warranted a surprise meeting?

"Uh, y-yes, he is," the secretary stammered. "Let me see if he's busy." She pressed a button on the phone and spoke, "Mr. Joule?"

After a few seconds, a gruff reply came. "Yes, Hannah?"

"You have a visitor," Hannah stated. She peeked a glance at the Chairwoman before her, wondering what in the world was going on. Hannah fiddled with her pen, used to having to wait for the commander's responses.

"Who is it?" came after a moment.

Hannah hesitated. "It's the Chairwoman."

Commander Joule said nothing for a while.

"Mr. Joule—"

"Send her in," he said suddenly, cutting her off.

"You can go in," Hannah said, standing to open the door.

"Thank you," the Chairwoman replied cheerfully with a gracious smile. Aiden followed, silent.

Inside the office, Aiden stood near the back of the room, unsure of what to do. Commander Joule stood from his desk as the Chairwoman strode confidently into the middle of the room.

"Commander Joule," the Chairwoman greeted.

"Shiho," answered the commander.

"It's Chairwoman Hahnenfuss to you," she corrected.

"If you're so concerned with formalities, you should've at least called," Commander Joule retorted, returning to his seat.

Aiden was shocked. Who was Commander Joule to speak to the Chairwoman with such familiarity and disrespect?

The Chairwoman rolled her eyes and plopped herself into one of the chairs in front of the desk. She looked toward Aiden and gestured to the other. Hesitantly, Aiden approached the seat and sat down gingerly. The commander threw a weary glance his way, but soon turned away uninterested.

Yzak placed his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. "It's been a while, Hahnenfuss."

Settling into her seat and crossing her legs, Shiho replied, "So it has. I see you haven't changed much in five years."

Yzak narrowed his eyes in question.

"It's one in the afternoon. You've got three cups of coffee on your desk because you've been substituting coffee for lunch since you're so occupied with your work. As usual."

"Lots of paperwork to deal with."

Shiho cocked a brow and smiled. "No subordinates to dump it all on?"

"They're all incompetent fools," Yzak growled angrily, leaning forward on his desk. "It's not been the same since you and Deakka left."

Shiho's eyes softened, caught up in memories of times past. Aiden sat quietly, fascinated with this side of the Chairwoman he had yet to see.

"Your father would be proud," the Commander said suddenly.

Shiho's eyes flashed for a brief moment. "I hope so."

"So what brings the almighty Chairwoman to my lowly office?"

"I need your help. Regarding the current movements within ZAFT."

"Don't you already have a military advisor? What's his name? Marcus Diemeif?" Yzak turned to his computer and began typing.

"Oh, he's an ass with no military experience whatsoever," Shiho answered. "I can't wait to fire him." She tapped her chin. "Not to say that you aren't an ass yourself, but at least I can stand you."

Yzak narrowed his eyes in annoyance but continued to stare at his monitor. "And yet here you are, sitting in my office and begging my help."

Shiho rolled her eyes again and turned to Aiden. "See what I said? Ass." She yelped suddenly when she was hit with a crumbled paper ball. Aiden turned to see Commander Joule diligently working on his computer, yet nursing a smug grin on his face.

The Chairwoman groaned in anger, but any response was cut off by the sound of the office door opening.

"Yzak! You'll never guess what Milly just told me!" announced a very excited Deakka. He barged into the room, too occupied with his news to notice the other occupants. "You know that paper she works for? Well, they just released an exclusive on—"

"Deakka," Yzak interrupted, "we have some special company at the moment. I'd be very pleased if you could keep your trivial news to yourself."

From his seat, Aiden could only watch the events speechless. What was the councilor from Februarius City doing here?

"Huh?" Turning around, Deakka's gaze fell on Shiho and a large grin spread across his face. "Chairwoman," he acknowledged.

"Councilor," Shiho replied with an equally large smile.

"Fancy meeting you here."

Shiho cocked her head to the side. "Oh, just begging help from old friends," she answered nonchalantly.

Deakka smiled as he leaned against the desk and crossed his arms. "From Yzak? I thought you were relieved when you finally escaped his temper. Now you want to work with him again?"

"Eh, what can I say? Working with him is very interesting."

"His temper does keep things fresh."

"Remember that game we used to play?"

"The one where we bet if Yzak was going to throw his chair against the wall or scream at the new greencoats when a mistake was made?"

"Or if he was going to trash his computer?"

"I always said he was going to throw his chair, but he always yelled at the rookies."

"Come on, you know how verbal Yzak can be."

"I know, but you'd think every once in a while he'd be more physical!"

"I'm right here if you've forgotten," growled the commander.

Exchanging glances, Shiho and Deakka chuckled to themselves. "How go the deliberations with the ambassador from Africa?" asked the councilor.

A groan. "Don't remind me."

"Should've just taken my advice."

"Deakka, you advised me to tell him to screw off and have his return shuttle redirected to Germany."

"And it would've been amazing to see him put in his place."

"I'm glad you two are getting along so well without me, but can you please go be best buddies somewhere else? I, unlike some people in this room, have work to do." Yzak continued typing furiously on his computer.

"Aw, is someone jealous?" Deakka snickered.

Shiho laughed as Yzak sighed.

"Well, I will take my trivial news to someone who cares," Deakka announced, standing up. "I've got to meet the Martius Five Portal Plan's financial advisor in an hour. Have fun you two." He winked as he headed toward the door.

"Oh!" said Shiho, jumping up. "Let's have lunch sometime this week. I need to discuss the development of the vaccines for that new flu strain."

"Will do, Chairwoman," Deakka replied, giving her a mock military salute as he walked backwards toward the door.

Shiho laughed as she ran to give him a quick hug. Surprised at the sudden show of affection, Deakka nearly lost his balance, but wrapped his arms around Shiho for stability.

"I'm so glad you're on the council," she gushed. "You make everything much more bearable."

"It's my amazing personality," Deakka replied, releasing his hold on her.

"Your amazing personality needs to learn when to leave," Yzak declared from his desk, still occupied with his computer.

"Good luck dealing with the dragon," Deakka whispered as he closed the door behind him.

"I heard that!"

Returning to her seat, the Chairwoman addressed her former superior. "I'm serious, Yzak. Marcus Diemeif's term is almost over and I plan on nominating you as head of ZAFT."

Yzak started. Looking up from his work, he scrutinized the Chairwoman. "You have to be joking."

"I'm not. You're more than qualified."

"Hardly."

"A decorated veteran of both wars, elite redcoat, youngest commander in ZAFT history, interim council member—must I continue?"

Yzak grunted, still unconvinced.

Shiho sighed. "Think about it, please?" She stood up and headed for the door, Aiden following suit.

Standing up from his desk, Yzak walked after them. Shiho faced him and gave a small smile. "It would be nice to work with you again." She extended a hand, and Yzak, startled at the formality, hesitated.

Shiho, hand still outstretched, blinked in surprise. Then she broke out in a grin. "Aw, does the commander want a hug too?"

"Hmm?" Before he could react, Shiho wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close. Then, to his utter surprise, she pressed a quick peck on his lips. Completely taken off guard, Yzak hadn't had time to respond before she had promptly pulled away.

"You'll be hearing from me soon, Commander," the Chairwoman spoke as she walked out the door, her stunned assistant stumbling after her.

Yzak stood rooted in his spot, attempting to comprehend what had occurred. Did the Chairwoman just…?

He scowled. Five years and he finally thought he was over her, then she had to pull a stunt like that. He touched his lips, the taste of her honeydew lip balm still lingering in his memory. He would take the job, of course he would. She hardly even had to ask.

Outside the office, Aiden once again had trouble keeping up with the Chairwoman, especially after that display. "Ch…chairwoman?" he began.

"Yes?"

"…What just happened?"

Shiho had a twinkle in her eye as she turned her head. "I had a meeting with some old friends," she said simply. "As always, your discretion is greatly appreciated, Aiden."

"Of course, Chairwoman," he replied, still in shock.


	5. News

**Author Note:** Not overly fond of this one. Happened better in my head. Please forgive me profusely for not knowing anything about TV production.

Also, thanks so much everyone for reviewing! Especially those who have been here from the start. I really want to keep going with this series, but I'm also thinking about writing a multichapter YzakxShiho fanfic, but the premise is so stupidly unbelievable we'll see how it goes.

* * *

><p>Smoothing down her hair for the fifth time, Kylie took a sip of her coffee before placing it underneath her desk. Beside her, her co-host Michael straightened out his cue cards and cleared his throat.<p>

"Ready?" asked production manager behind the line of cameras, holding up three fingers. "We're going live in…three…two…" and he mouthed the word "one" as the cameras began rolling.

Kylie gave a large smile to the camera. "Good morning, and thank you for joining us at WRNX Channel 24 News. I'm Kylie Vernard."

"And I'm Michael Jeenean," cut in her co-host. "It's a lovely Wednesday here in the PLANTs, especially considering the malfunctions with the climate control equipment in Maius City we've been having for the past week. Reports from the weather committee assure us that everything should be normal within a few days."

"And until then, I guess we'll just have to struggle through the sour skies. At least there are no thunderstorms unlike this time last year, huh?"

"Oh, definitely," replied Michael, leaning slightly back in his chair. "And speaking of storms, a political storm has finally cleared as ZAFT Commander Yzak Joule returns to the PLANTs today after a failed assassination attempt in Italy a week ago."

"We're going live with a correspondent Jerry Anderson in Aprilius One where Commander Joule's shuttle has just arrived. Jerry?"

"Hello, everyone," Jerry spoke into his microphone, smile gracing his face as the video transmission cleared the airwaves. "The weather here in Aprilius One is _gorgeous_"—and here he gave a cheeky smirk—"so sorry for dreary weather you have to endure in Maius City."

"Yeah, yeah," deadpanned Michael in good humor. "I'm sure you're thinking of us as you soak up all the sun in Aprilius City."

"Well, it is a beautifully bright day, perfect weather to welcome home Commander Yzak Joule from a harrowing trip to Italy. Commander Joule left a week ago to discuss disarmament programs in the Eurasian Federation. As a party of diplomats left the parliament building, shots were fired into the group, one bullet snagging the commander in the left arm and another lodging itself in his lung."

"Oh, how terrible," breathed Kylie.

"Had it not been for Commander Deakka Elsman's quick thinking, Commander Joule may not have been so fortunate."

"Thank goodness he was there then," Michael spoke.

"Very true—oh, and it seems as if the shuttle has finally cleared landing customs. No doubt the tight security is just one protocol to ensure not only the Commander's safe return, but that of Chairwoman Clyne's wellbeing."

Behind the reporter, a shot of the space shuttle could be seen surrounded by numerous security officers and ZAFT personnel. Chairwoman Clyne, as well as a line of councilors and ZAFT leaders, stood ready to receive the wounded commander.

The doors of the shuttle slid open, and Commander Elsman walked through first, dashing smile upon a tan face, perfectly poised in his black uniform. The cameras flashed behind the perimeter, eager to catch a glimpse of the hero. He raised a hand in salute as he walked forward.

"Here first comes Commander Deakka Elsman, son of Councilor Tad Elsman of Februarius City. Commander Elsman is a close friend of Commander Joule's. They were both elite redcoats during the first war underneath Commander Rau Le Crueset, and Commander Elsman was a part of the Joule Squad during the second war."

Yzak stumbled from the shuttle, a bit winded from the trip. He nodded to Deakka. Though not quite as amicable as his friend, he was surprisingly not scowling, but had a sour look on his face nonetheless. His left arm, still weak from the gunshot wound, was wrapped in a sling held close to his body.

"And here we have Commander Joule, still nursing a hurt arm, but very much alive thanks to Commander Elsman."

Stepping forward, Yzak moved to the line of bureaucrats waiting to greet him. He gritted his teeth as the cameras flashed, the clamor of reporting journalists grinding on his nerves. Was it not enough he almost died? Did he need to be subjected to more torture in the form of unwanted publicity?

"First in line in our wonderful Chairwoman Lacus Clyne," Jerry began again. A series of "aww's" and cooing were heard from the reporters as the chairwoman wrapped Yzak in a careful hug. She whispered something into his ear, to which he nodded as he pulled away. "Ever so gracious and kind, our chairwoman."

This continued as Yzak went down the line. From Commander Yamato to Councilor Orson White, Yzak suffered through a plethora of worried voices and concerned tones and warnings to "be more careful next time," as if Yzak could foresee an assassination attempt. He set his jaw for each greeting and thanked everyone through tight lips. Behind him, Deakka smoothed out the officials with his silver tongue and considerable smile. The reporters droned on.

Then, there—

At the very end of the line, past the politicians and legislators and military officers, stood a figure he had yearned to see every day during his pitiful stay at the Italian hospital. She stood apart from the rest of the officials, not really meant to be there, but she couldn't help herself, violet eyes drawn with worry. Yzak strode toward her.

"—and what of the disarmament deliberations then?" asked Michael, chatting up his friend in Aprilius City.

"According to officials, Commander Elsman will make a return journey to deliberate in Commander Joule's stead. No word on where the deliberations will be held this time, but hopefully security will be much tighter."

"As it should be, Jerry," Kylie agreed. "Commander Joule looks well enough considering what he's been through. Here's hoping him a speedy recovery."

"Of course, given that Commander Joule is—whoa, what in the world?" declared the surprised reporter.

"Oh my, what's going here?" asked Kylie, staring wide-eyed at the scene unfolding behind Jerry in his video transmission.

Michael merely laughed as the cameras zoomed in on Commander Joule. While the reporters had been chatting, the Commander had strolled up to a ZAFT redcoat near the sidelines and exchanged a few words. While most of the cameras had focused on Commander Elsman and the rest of the officials, one camera had concentrated on Commander Joule and his meeting with the female officer. He had hardly spoken with her before suddenly taking her into his one good arm and pressing her tightly to his chest.

She hardly had time to react before he had pulled away slightly and pressed his lips upon her own, capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss. By now, the reporters had gone wild and the cameras had turned to the couple, still in their lip-lock. The redcoat was surprised beyond belief and tried to pull away, but Yzak's arm at waist kept her from moving. Her face was flushed red with embarrassment as the cameras commemorated with should've been a private moment, but when it was clear Yzak had no intention to letting go anytime soon, she gave into the kiss, placing her hands on his chest and closing her eyes.

"Who in the world is that?" asked Michael.

"I'm getting some intel…" piped Jerry, hand at his earpiece. "Apparently, she is…a Major Shiho Hahnenfuss. War veteran and an elite redcoat, she served on the Joule Squad during the second war as well."

Kylie spoke, "Oh, Major Hahnenfuss! You know, there was a rumor a few months ago about the two of them, but no one really thought anything of it."

"Well, there's no denying it now," Michael laughed. "The media is going to have a field day with this one!"

"There's nothing like a near-death experience to motivate you to make your move," voiced Jerry.

"Ah, we have to go to commercial, but this is gold!" Michael proclaimed. "Commander woos lover on national television after a date with death!"

Kylie rolled her eyes. "Thanks for joining us. We'll be right back with more information on Commander Joule and an update on your weather forecast for the week."

The lights on the studio snapped back on and the production manager yelled out, "Great job!"

Kylie slid off her stool and grabbed her coffee. Taking a sip, she pulled out her phone and headed off-stage.

"What's up?" asked Michael as she trotted off.

"Just making a phone call," she called back.

Scrolling through her contact list, she spotted the name she wanted and hit send. She hadn't really expected an answer; mostly she had planned on leaving an embarrassing message, but when a voice spoke a timid, "Hello?" on the other end, she was ecstatic.

"Shiho!" she cried.

"Kylie?"

"What in the world just happened?"

A groan reached her ears. "Ugh, you tell me. I don't even know."

"What—why did—how—I mean, national television!"

Another groan. "I know…I'm never going to live this down."

"Live this down? Shiho, this is huge. Commander Joule just survived an assassination attempt and first thing he does when he gets home is a kiss a girl?"

"Kylie, it's not like I planned it or anything! He's the one that grabbed me!"

"I thought you said there was nothing between you two. You liar."

"No, there's nothing!"

Kylie sighed. "I'm rolling my eyes right now. Shiho, a high profile military man does not just kiss you in front of a million cameras for _nothing_."

"Okay, maybe there's something—"

"Are you two sleeping together?"

"What? No—"

"C'mon, you can tell me."

"Kylie, you're a news anchor. Like hell I'm going to tell you anything."

"That's right, a news anchor. And a dear friend. Not the paparazzi."

"Oh no," Shiho spoke with dread.

"What?" Kylie asked, concerned.

"…My mother is calling me."

Kylie burst out laughing.

"Forget the media," Shiho said, "I'm going to get busted by my mother."

"Forget your mother," Kylie spoke. "Your brother is going to kill Commander Joule."

Silence came from the other end.

"Shiho?"

"Oh geesh. I totally forgot about my brother. I am so going to die—"

Shiho's voice became faint as another, rougher voice called out, "Who are you talking to?"

"No one," Shiho defended, voice still coming from afar.

"No one? Who's this? Kylie Vernard? Isn't she your news anchor friend?"

"Yzak, give me the phone back right this minute—"

"No, I don't need you talking to news reporters."

"This is all your fault, you idiot! If you hadn't kissed me in front of all those camerasmmfffphh—"

And Kylie could only guess what had occurred to shut Shiho up and keep her mouth occupied, so she closed her phone and walked back on-stage.

"Make your phone call?" Michael asked as he returned to his chair.

"Loud and clear," she answered with a smile.


	6. Bomb

Shiho stood in front of the glass doors, staring out into the dark expanse of night sky. The stars, she knew, were not real—nothing could be seen through the thick exterior of the PLANT cities—but false illuminations meant to console a people used to seeing bright lights at the end of their day.

It shouldn't have mattered though. Those that could remember real stars in a real sky were long gone, and the new generations of Coordinators that graced the PLANTs had no memories or cares for old earth sentiments.

She shivered in her borrowed clothes, and wrapped her arms around her thin frame. It was late; the clock to her right read three thirty-two. She slowly made her way back to her makeshift bed on the couch and willed herself to sleep, but images of a smoldering building, crumbling all around her, haunted her every thought.

It was supposed to be safe. Safe! No more burning mobile suits or flying debris or blasted wreckage in a broken dimension—

But her world of false peace had shattered with a single bomb to the twelfth floor of the ZAFT headquarters. She was one of the lucky ones though, and had escaped unscathed save for mental scars. Flipping on her side, she faced the couch and forced herself to close her eyes.

In his bedroom, Yzak sighed and kicked off his sheets. He couldn't sleep either, but what did it matter? It wasn't as if he had to go to work the next day. He ambled about his room, at a loss for what to do.

He could hear Shiho tossing on the couch outside. After the fall of the ZAFT headquarters, she had seemed so shaken up, he forced her home with him. It scared him how unaffected he seemed. Shiho had cracked easily, hardly saying a word as she was cleared by paramedics, but he—he strangely took it all in stride. Perhaps surviving two wars did that to you; scarred you beyond further pain. Nothing else could terrorize you like the depth of depravity war offered.

He had tried to offer her the bed, but she refused vehemently. He didn't want to stress her further, so he gave in to her demands for the couch, relieved when she wordlessly took the clothes he offered her.

Shaking his head, he sunk back into his bed, dragging the covers over himself. He stared at the ceiling, trying not to think about the next day. As his mind drifted aimlessly through meaningless memories and menial conversations from a lifetime ago, the door to his room opened quietly.

He tensed immediately, military-trained reflexes about to kick in, but relaxed when he realized it could only be Shiho. He didn't move, feigning sleep. Her feet made soft padding noises on the carpeted floor, slowly making her way to the foot of the bed. She stopped there, though, and he wondered what she was doing.

She stayed there for a few moments, unmoving, unspeaking. Worried, he creased his brow and sat up, taking in the sight of her. Swallowed by his oversized T-shirt, she looked even smaller and fragile than he had ever seen her, arms hugged tight around her body. She was looking downward, not even meeting his eyes. He reached out a hand to her, and she, startled out of her reverie, could only stare at his outstretched arm.

He motioned for her to take his hand, persistently holding it out. Hesitantly, she reached out her own, and when her fingers made contact, he grasped her hand and pulled her into his arms. She stumbled onto the bed, eyes wide with shock, but he wrapped her small body in his strong arms and held her tight. He fell back against the bed, Shiho still in his hold, and threw the covers over them.

Shiho went rigid with surprise. She dared not move, uncomfortable in his embrace, but she was tired, and being this close to Yzak, she could breathe in his scent. It was familiar, and comforting, so she snuggled closer to his chest, taking in a large breath of his fragrance. She closed her eyes, and allowed herself to relax.

Yzak had no idea what possessed him to reach for her so. She had seemed so delicate and unstable at the foot of his bed, such an unusual sight concerning Shiho, and he wanted to rectify it in the only way he could. So he had pulled her into his chest and circled her in his arms and hoped in the morning she wouldn't assault him for being so bold.

They slept peacefully for the rest of the night.


	7. Trouble

**Author Note:** Still thinking about that multichapter story; there's going to be a wait for it since I'm still brainstorming and writing chapters in advance, but I promise it's coming. Feel free to ask about it if it takes a while to appear.

* * *

><p>Ezaria Joule leaned against the dark mahogany walls of the corridor. She was far too nervous to sit down, anxious for her meeting with the man in the office she stood outside of. Granted, she was largely at fault and it was more than reasonable for her to be there, but it scared her nonetheless. She flicked her brown hair out of her eyes and rhythmically tapped her shoes against the floor. The knot in her stomach was getting tighter; why didn't he call her in already?<p>

She huffed and looked toward the receptionist at her right. The woman turned her way and gave a small smile, seemingly used to the nervousness of her boss' visitors. Ezaria readjusted the tie of her school uniform and attempted to smooth out the wrinkles in her blouse. It wouldn't help to appear so disheveled.

A buzz sounded from the receptionist's desk, and a voice spoke out. Ezaria couldn't make out the words. The receptionist stood and motioned for her to approach. Opening the door, she ushered Ezaria inside, but not before offering a reassuring smile. Ezaria frowned. She was going to need more than a smile to save her from the wrath she was undoubtedly going to face.

She entered the office slowly. It was dark, the only light streaming through windows behind the large desk at the end of the room. She moved forward hesitantly, coming to stand directly in front of the desk. There, scribbling diligently on a stack of papers, sat the terror of her dreams, the monster from her memories, the horror of the PLANTs—

"Father," she spoke timidly, hands clasped tightly behind her back.

The man continued to write, ignoring her presence. Ezaria sulked. She hated it when he did that.

"Father—" she began again, only to be cut off when her father laid down his pen with a sharp clack on the desk. He leaned back in his chair and eyed his daughter carefully. Ezaria fidgeted underneath his harsh gaze.

She attempted to speak again. "It's not what you think, Father—"

"Ezaria."

"If you could only hear what he said—"

"Ezaria!"

Taken aback, she shut up immediately. Yzak sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"What I don't understand is why you give in to their taunting. You are very intelligent, Ezaria. You know they only aggravate you because you retaliate."

Ezaria gritted her teeth. "Because what they say is not true, Father. Have you heard what they call you? How they mock mother? He said you only married so low because you knocked her up."

Narrowing his eyes, Yzak studied his daughter. Did he blame her for attacking the boy at her school? She was clearly his daughter; he undeniably would've done the same. And while it was true he had knocked up her mother, it was hardly the reason he had married her.

"Did you attack him first?" he asked.

"…Yes," she admitted, lowering her gaze.

Yzak sighed. While the boy wasn't in critical condition, he would be bound to his bed for the next couple of days. Eyeing his daughter, he noticed she hadn't a scratch on her, her blazer still in perfect form. Inwardly, he was proud she had held her ground so well against the larger boy, but he didn't show it.

Standing, he walked in front of his desk and leaned against it. He reached a hand to his daughter's face and gently stroked her cheek, his eyes softening.

Ezaria was stunned. Her father was never one for physical affection.

"You look so much like your mother," he spoke, meeting her icy, blue eyes. At age sixteen, she was the spitting image of his wife. Ezaria couldn't speak.

Yzak sighed again, placing his hands in his pockets. "Ezaria, I know what they say."

She looked up at her father, brows knitting together.

"I am sorry for what you endure at school. But I hear everything you hear every day, and more. Our family is a very political family and as such, there is much to say about our actions. No doubt you've read of my exploits during the war in your history books."

Ezaria pursed her lips. She had, of course, and her peers had been unrelenting in reminding her of her father's betrayal of ZAFT, his gunning down of a civilian shuttle, her grandmother and namesake's support of Patrick Zala and subsequent arrest.

"It's a lot to deal with, I know. But the wounds of war are still fresh, and people will continue to talk, something I learned very soon after taking office as councilor. But you know who you are, and you know who your mother and I are. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

The words of her father struck her deeply, and Ezaria was still. She met his eyes, the very same ones she stared at in the mirror every morning, and stood tall.

"How long is your suspension?" her father asked.

"A week."

Her father was silent for a moment. "I have been needing an assistant."

"What?" Ezaria stuttered. "Me? Work for you?"

"You're not going to lounge around at home for a week, young lady."

"But...I have plans already, I mean, homework and assignments—"

Yzak gave her a sharp look. "You'll have ample time to finish your schoolwork after helping me."

"Father!" she protested.

"Ezaria!" he silenced her.

She was silent, but inwardly groaned.

"I'll have my driver take you home. Tell your mother I'll be home late. And be ready to work tomorrow. You're dismissed."

Ezaria glared at being sent away like one of her father's subordinates, but she told him goodbye and left his office. As she walked to exit the building, she could feel the stares of the other parliament members at her back, whispers following her like an unshakable phantom.

She straightened her back and held her head high. She had nothing to be ashamed of.

She was a Joule, after all.


	8. Photo

**Author Note:** While I don't feel that Athrun's out of character, he doesn't seem to be very in-character either. Forgive me.

* * *

><p>"So," Athrun began slowly, "what's her name?"<p>

Yzak cut him a sharp glance. "If we position two guards at the entrance, we can station most of the other uniforms evenly throughout the room." He pointed at the blueprints before him.

"Right," answered Athrun. After a moment, "She does look pretty cute from what I could tell."

The silver-haired commander grit his teeth. "I want you to head up a secondary security unit. Deakka will oversee another."

"Alright." Then, a moment of silence passing, Athrun spoke, "You know, I didn't think you took after brunettes. After that one girl in military school—"

Yzak caved. "Zala, what the hell are you doing?" he spat.

"Just trying to make conversation. It's been two years since we've seen each other in person."

"Try a different topic."

"Just curious, Yzak, that's all."

Athrun reached for his coffee with a smile and took a sip. Yzak sighed and turned back to the blueprints.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Chairwoman Clyne!" Yzak hurried forward to the retreating woman.<p>

"Commander Joule!" Lacus turned and gave her signature smile. "What's this?"

"The security details for the upcoming convention. I wanted to make sure you had a copy."

"Thank you," she replied, taking the folder from his hands. "Very nicely done, Yzak. Please make sure Kira gets this as well."

Yzak nodded. "Of course, Chairwoman." He moved to leave, but her next words stopped him.

"I'm glad you found someone, Yzak. It's not good to be alone." She tilted her head and smiled. "I'd love to meet her one day." She turned to leave.

Dumbfounded, Yzak stood unmoving in the empty hallway.

* * *

><p>"Three more security units from Orb have arrived," Commander Yamato announced.<p>

Nodding, Yzak didn't look up from his computer. "Have you had a chance to go over the security details yet?"

"I have," Kira answered. "Perhaps it would be better to have the Charlie unit follow the representatives rather than be stationed at the left platform?"

Grunting, Yzak replied, "I was wondering that myself. If we could move Alpha unit to the back of the room, we should be covered." He reached for a stack of papers.

Then, to Yzak's surprise, Kira said, "I'm assuming she's going to be there?"

"Who?" asked Yzak, not looking up from the papers on his desk.

"Your girlfriend. The redcoat?"

Yzak froze.

"Ah, sorry. I just thought that if she worked for you, she's obviously a very capable soldier you'd utilize." Kira backed away, scratching his head, a meek smile on his face. "Sorry, just forget I asked."

As the door closed behind the brunette, Yzak rubbed his temples and sighed.

* * *

><p>"Athrun tells me you won't give up a name," the Chief Representative of Orb deadpanned. She was staring at her nails, obviously bored as they waited for Athrun to make his appearance.<p>

Yzak snarled, "What is with you people? Everyone has asked me about her today."

"Can you blame us?" Cagalli said, finally looking up. "We all just want to know who was brave enough to seduce the great Yzak Joule."

"Seduce?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I saw the video. You were practically eating her face off."

"Vi-video?" Yzak screeched. "There's a video? I thought it was just one stupid picture!"

Cagalli stared off at the ceiling. "Well, the _Starfield_ has only that one photo of you two kissing, but the _Rising Sun_ has an exclusive video on its website. Honestly, I can't believe you were stupid enough to make out on an open balcony, of all places. You know the paparazzi are relentless."

Yzak, groaning into his hands, slumped on the couch.

* * *

><p>Relaxing in his seat, Yzak surveyed his present company. Athrun and Kira had finally agreed on security measures and were looking over ground blueprints of the convention center. The chairwoman and Orb representative were idly chatting about their speeches.<p>

A knock at the door drew his attention, and he watched as Major Hahnenfuss entered the room, eyes focused on a manila folder in her hands. She strolled into the middle of the room, still not looking up.

"Commander, the troops from Maius City have yet to arrive, perhaps we should—" she began, lifting her head. She paused when she noticed everyone had stopped speaking and turned their full attention to her. Furrowing her brow, she hesitantly spoke, "Um...am I interrupting…something…?"

"...It's _her_," Athrun breathed after a moment of stunned silence.

Yzak smacked his forehead in aggravation, then jumped up and grabbed Shiho's arm as he stormed out of the room. Shiho gave a squeak of surprise as her superior dragged her into the hallway, the door slamming shut after them.

"What's going on?" she demanded when he finally let her go.

"Sorry," Yzak grumbled. "They've all just been…curious about you."

Shiho raised a brow. "Why?"

"Because of that photo."

Shiho groaned. "Oh, that stupid thing." She sighed. "If you hadn't grabbed me out on that balcony, none of this would be happening."

"So this is all my fault?"

"Yes, yes it is." Shiho made to walk away, but Yzak pushed her against the wall and slammed a hand beside her head to stop her. He brought his face close to hers.

"And who was it that unbuttoned the top of her uniform when she wasn't wearing her undershirt, eh?"

"Who's the horny idiot who couldn't keep his hands to himself?"

"Not helping the rumors, you guys," cut in another voice.

They both turned to see Deakka leaning against the opposite wall, brows raised with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Shut up, Deakka," Yzak growled, pushing himself away from Shiho.

Deakka laughed. "Beware of our friends, Shiho. They've been asking about you."

"They can't be that bad," Shiho voiced.

* * *

><p>"So," drawled the Chief Representative of Orb, sidling up to Shiho on the couch, a devious look on her face. The meeting had been over and everyone had left save for herself, Shiho, and Lacus. The redcoat had just been about to stand up when Cagalli approached her. "I'm just curious…"<p>

"Yes, Representative?" Shiho answered, turning her full attention to Cagalli.

"Is Commander Joule more of a boxers or briefs kind of guy?"

Shiho stammered, flushing. "Ho-how would I know?"

"Cagalli!" chided the Chairwoman from her seat.

Lacus looked horrified. Shiho blushed red. Cagalli only laughed.


	9. Young

**Author Note:** Updates to _Auspicious_ might be a little sparse as I focus on my multichapter story that's coming soon. Maybe I should tease you all with a prologue? Also, I noticed there tends to be a lot of kissing in these oneshots, ha.

* * *

><p>Staring up at the towering estate before her, Shiho clutched the red-ribboned present closer to her chest. At twelve years old, Shiho Hahnenfuss deemed herself too mature to attend these children's parties, but her father disagreed. Councilor Louise Leitner's son was turning ten and as a councilman's child herself, she was obligated to attend the birthday party.<p>

She huffed to herself as her father slammed the door to their car before it zoomed off, speaking rapidly into his cellphone as they approached the front door of Leitner Mansion. Shiho tugged at her pleated maroon skirt, grateful when the doorman finally let them in.

"Hahnenfuss!" crooned Councilor Leitner upon setting her sight on Shiho's father. He had finally finished his conversation and drew his attention to his colleague. Shiho stood idly by his side as they greeted each other before being ushered into the parlor, the room decorated beyond belief with balloons and streamers all wishing "Happy Birthday, Jon." She dropped off her gift on a table already overflowing with presents.

While they weren't particularly late, a considerable amount of guests had already arrived. Looking about, Shiho scrutinized the partygoers. Most of the guests were younger children of politicians and fellow councilmembers, but she noticed a group of boys about her age lounging on the patio, all sons of councilors. While she knew them, she wasn't particularly close to any and decided to stay inside. She felt out of place as she took a seat on a plush settee.

The birthday party droned on, Shiho's father disappearing to speak with other parents. Seated at a large dining table with all of the other children, Shiho propped her arm on the table and leaned her head against her palm. She really was too old for this. The birthday boy, a small child with large, green eyes, squealed and fidgeted in his chair as the cake was brought forth. Shiho's eyes wandered to the large windows adorning the room, taking in the view of the outside gardens while cake was passed around.

A thought struck Shiho then, after the chaos of opening presents had subsided and the children had scattered for a game of hide-and-seek. The Leitners were known for their extensive art collection, and Shiho had recently taken an interest in painting and sculpture. Surely no one would notice her absence, least of all her father? He had been taken with a deep conversation with another politician as soon as they had arrived.

Shiho slipped out of the parlor, dodging a younger girl scrambling to find a hiding spot. She had been to the Leitner's gallery a few years before and surprisingly remembered the way, all the while hiding from wandering servants and maids.

The gallery stood before her, lush paintings and marble statues looking so enticing. She took a hesitant step forward—

"What do you think you're doing?"

Shiho cringed, stiffening at the harsh words. Did one of the butlers see her? What would her father say? And the Leitners? She turned around cautiously, and sighed in relief when she noticed it was only the Joule boy standing behind her.

"Oh, don't scare me like that!" she shrilled, glaring at the boy.

He glowered back with equal intensity. His cold, azure eyes unnervingly bored holes into her as he stood with his hands dipped into the pockets of his grey suit. "I highly doubt you're allowed to be here."

"So?" Shiho retorted. She came to see the gallery and she would. No spoiled Joule brat was going to stop her. "You're here too. If we get in trouble, it'll be because of you since I don't plan on getting caught."

His eyes flashed with anger. "Who said I was going to get in trouble? You're the one who snuck away from the party."

"And you're the one who followed me," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Now shut up and get in here before someone sees us."

Yzak glared at her some more, then finally followed her into the gallery. He watched as she walked the length of the room, gazing intently at the works of art with a critical eye. She irked him for some reason.

He had met her long ago when their parents were first elected into the council, and they saw each other often at formal gatherings, but they weren't close by any means. He loved taunting girls in his social circle as much as he loved beating Athrun Zala, but Shiho was somehow impervious to his tactics. He would insult her and she'd brush it off without a second thought. He'd growl at her only to have her growl back. Try as he might, he couldn't shake her and it aggravated him to no end.

When she had slipped out of the party, he knew she was up to something, and he was determined to catch her in the act. But visiting the gallery was hardly anything to get upset about. In fact, he thought it was lame. Girls.

But he had followed her anyway. Might as well make use of the situation.

Shiho had been standing in front of an oil painting for a while now. Yzak sauntered up behind her, eyeing the painting. He was startled when he caught a whiff of daisies, and realized it came from the brunette before him. It smelled nice—wait, what was he thinking? Yzak shook his head and focused on the painting Shiho had been staring at.

_Plaines Belles de la Paix_ it was titled, depicting two lovers in a field of flowers. The woman was kneeling among the foliage, the man leaning lovingly over her, a smile gracing his lips. Shiho seemed enraptured by the scene, her eyes tracing over the brush strokes and blended colors with fervor.

Yzak scoffed. "That pose is ridiculous. No one stands like that."

Shiho ignored him, drinking in the sight before her.

"Really, what is he wearing? Must he stand with his legs so exposed? It's humiliating."

She finally turned around to glare at him for a moment before returning to the painting.

"And the woman! That hairstyle is beyond absurd. It's not even physically possible to have hair that long."

"What is your problem?" Shiho shrieked. She pushed Yzak away as she walked from the painting to a bust of George Glenn. "Ugh, can't you just leave me alone?"

Yzak smirked. Finally. "George Glenn," he said, indicating the figurine. "I see you do have some taste in art."

She scowled at him from the other side of the statue, then walked away quickly. Why hadn't she been more careful when leaving the party? Yzak was really turning this gallery visit sour. She tried her best to ignore him as she made her way along the rest of the gallery, but his annoying voice followed her relentlessly, criticizing everything she stopped to look at and mouthing off his rude opinions. Her patience was wearing very thin when she finally gave in and decided to leave. Behind her, Yzak smiled in triumph at her agitated state.

She slipped out into the long corridor leading back to the parlor, Yzak following nonchalantly.

"Well, that was a delightful distraction," Yzak voiced coolly.

Shiho groaned. "I wish I could strangle you."

He clicked his tongue. "That's not very ladylike of you, Shiho."

"And I'm sure you know more about being a lady than I do, Yzak."

The silver-headed boy flared his nostrils at the insult. "What did you say, Shi—" Suddenly, Shiho's hands were at his jacket and pulling him into a small broom closet in the hallway. "What the heck are you doing?!" he demanded.

"Shut up!" Shiho snarled as she shut the door quickly, shrouding the room in darkness.

"Why are we in a closet?!" Yzak questioned. "Ow!" he yelled when a mop fell on his head.

Fumbling in the dark for a light switch, Shiho insisted, "Be quiet! Someone was coming down the hall. I didn't want to get caught."

The boy rolled his eyes. "You're worried about getting busted for visiting the gallery? You do not know what's worth getting in trouble for."

A single light bulb came to life above their heads, and Yzak was greeted with the sight of the brunette glaring at him.

"My father's going to kill me if he knew I left the party," she explained.

"Your father's just as lame as you are then," Yzak continued. He reached a hand to the doorknob but was stopped when Shiho quickly shifted in front of him, blocking his exit.

"You can't go out there! Not until they're gone."

"Shiho, as much as I enjoy being in tight spaces with you, I really want to get out of this disgusting place."

"You're not going anywhere, Yzak." She pushed him against the back wall of the closet, her face set hard. This close, Yzak could smell the overwhelming aroma of daisies on her. She leaned in closer to his face, eyes narrowed. Yzak swallowed hard, then took in a big breath and began to yell.

"Help! Shiho Hahnenfuss is keeping me prisoner in a closet! Someone get me away from this madwoman!"

Shiho's eyes widened at the noise he was making. "Stop it!" she hissed. "Ugh, you idiot, just shut up!"

"Help! She's suffocating me in a broom closet! Someone—mmmfphh!"

Desperate, Shiho had done the only thing she knew would shut the Joule boy up. Taking his face in both of her hands, she had pulled him down and pressed her lips against his. It was disgusting, and she would regret it for the rest of her life, but at the moment, she couldn't think of anything else to do. Granted, she could have just socked him in the stomach, but she doubted it would have stopped him from shouting once he recovered. This method had the shock factor she needed to keep him quiet.

Yzak was flabbergasted. One second he was screaming for help, the next Shiho had grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. His eyes wide, he saw her scrunched up face and smelled the sweet fragrance of daisies. He was still in shock as she pulled away, spitting and wiping her mouth on her sleeve. He attempted to speak, but nothing came out, his mouth hanging open uselessly.

"Oh, thank goodness you finally shut up," Shiho said with a sigh of relief. She opened the door of the closet and peeked out. "I think the coast is clear."

She slunk out of the closet, Yzak following mutely behind. They slipped back into the party as if nothing had ever happened. Strangely enough, Yzak avoided her for the rest of the day, not that Shiho minded. When the party was finally over, Shiho sighed in relief. Visiting the gallery had been delightful despite Yzak's presence, but she hoped to never the boy again in her life.

* * *

><p>"Shoes off the desk, Hahnenfuss," Commander Joule intoned.<p>

"What? You let Deakka do it all the time," Shiho threw back, her feet propped up on her superior's desk.

Yzak narrowed his eyes. "I do not let him do it. He just never listens to me when I tell him to stop. Shoes. Off. Now."

Huffing in annoyance, Shiho lifted her feet off the desk. "Geesh, Mr. Grumpy Pants. Let me have some joy after dealing with you all day."

Yzak set his jaw. "You deal with me every day. Why should you get special treatment today?"

"Because you've been particularly asinine today, that's why. Did Mommy forget to call?"

A low growl. "I should write you up for insubordination."

"Your feeble threats don't scare me, Joule." She didn't even look up from the folder in her lap.

Turning away, Yzak rubbed his forehead. All these years later and she was still invulnerable to his devices. "You're getting demoted once I find a suitable replacement."

She scoffed. "No one's going to want to work with your temper."

"And yet you've stayed for the last three years, Major."

"Aww, I love you too, Commander."

Jumping up from his seat, Deakka screamed in frustration. Yzak and Shiho looked up from their work to their perturbed friend. Yzak placidly lifted his coffee mug to his lips.

"Oh my goodness, you two bicker like an old married couple!" Deakka boomed. "Can't you guys just kiss and get it over with?"

At the mention of kissing, Yzak choked on his sip of coffee and nearly spilt it on himself. Slinking lower in her seat, Shiho avoided looking at either of the men in the room and lifted the folder in her lap to cover her face.

"Wait, what's going on?" Deakka asked, looking suspiciously at the couple. "Don't tell me…you guys have already kissed?!"

Coughing, Yzak turned to his computer and said nothing. Shiho too stayed silent, confirming Deakka's assumption.

Slapping his forehead, Deakka said, "You guys have, haven't you? Ugh, and no one told me? I'm both of your best friends! How could you not have told me when it happened?"

Slapping her folder down on her lap, Shiho answered, annoyed. "Geesh, Deakka, it's really not that big of a deal. It happened years ago." From behind his desk, Yzak shot her a death glare. "What?" she defended. "It's true."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. It happened years ago? What do you mean?"

"Say a word, Hahnenfuss, and you're dead."

Shiho rolled her eyes. "You remember that birthday party when we were younger? Where you managed to shake Athrun's soda before he opened it and it ended up exploding on Nicol?"

"Oh, that's right. That was ages ago."

Shiho proceeded to tell him the whole story, pointedly ignoring her commander's growls of disapproval. At the conclusion, Deakka let out of a howl of laughter.

"That explains so much!" Deakka roared. "I always thought you were acting weird that day, Yzak. Now I know why. Oh, this is amazing. I have to tell Milly." He ran out the door, disregarding Yzak's screams to keep the story to himself or be demoted to cleaning duty.

"You," Yzak said, pointing an accusing finger at Shiho. "You do realize Deakka's big mouth will spread this around the ship before morning?"

"Get over it, Yzak," Shiho said, standing. "We were twelve. It's not that big a deal. You have such a big ego."

"A big ego? Hahnenfuss, I am the commander of this ship! I have a reputation to uphold!" He followed her to the door. "And you have been disrespecting me for far too long. Ignoring my commands, blatantly insulting me, snubbing my—"

He should've seen it coming, really. The girl hadn't changed much in six years. Once again, Yzak found himself grasped by the lapels and pulled onto Shiho's waiting lips. It was only for a brief moment, but this time, being much older, Yzak could appreciate her soft lips that molded themselves over his, the gentle hands that grasped his uniform firmly, the wafting aroma of daisies filling his senses. She was beautiful, he finally noticed, her dark lashes framing deep, violet eyes that opened slowly when she pulled away.

"Ah, still works," she said with a satisfied smirk at Yzak's dumbfounded look. She straightened her uniform and opened the door to his office.

Regaining his senses, he grabbed her arm before she made it through the door, snarling, "Oh, no, you don't, Hahnenfuss. You do not get to do that twice." Shiho squealed when he reached for her and pressed her up against the wall, leaving her no escape. He pressed a sequence on the number pad beside the door, locking it.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she cried when she realized what he had done. She squirmed beneath his grip on her, but she couldn't move.

"Finishing what you started," he said, coy smile gracing his face before dipping down to match their lips together.


	10. Undercover

**Warning:** This chapter has mature sexual themes. Nothing explicit, but you have been warned. Read at your own discretion.

Also, if you weren't aware, I've finally started my multichapter YzakxShiho story titled _Sanctum of a Bloom_. Check it out and review, please.

* * *

><p>The dim glow of hotel restaurant set Yzak on edge. He waded through the sea of lavishly-decorated tables and settled himself at the bar, casting a wary glance at the only other occupant. The hazy atmosphere did nothing to hide her wavy, brunette locks or the long legs that extended from her ruffled, blood red cocktail dress. Yzak found his gaze slowly trailing over her figure before the bartender asked for his order.<p>

"Scotch," he said mechanically.

She turned her head to him then, disinterested eyes seizing him up in one glance. She pursed her red lipsticked mouth and reached for her drink, several bangles clinking on her wrist. Irked at her indifference, Yzak grabbed his drink and sat down next to her.

She nonchalantly took a sip of her drink, not bothering to look at him. "And what brings the amazing Yzak Joule to the slums of Aprilius Two?"

If he was unnerved about being recognized, he didn't show it. "I'm told you have information I need," he began.

"Depends on what kind of information," she purred, flicking back a wavy strand of hair.

Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a photograph of a girl. Dressed in a red ZAFT uniform, she was looking away from the camera, striking violet eyes narrowed at some worry. Yzak dropped the photo before the woman beside him, carefully watching her reaction.

"I need to find her."

The woman raised a brow. She picked up the photo, her ringed finger sparkling in the low light. "Your girlfriend?"

"No," Yzak growled. "Just a comrade."

She laughed at his denial. "Then why go to such lengths to find her?"

"Let's just say she's been particularly hard to find."

The woman smirked, reaching for her drink. "Who says I have information on her?" She took a sip, eyeing Yzak over her glass.

"You practically run the underground, woman. I know you know where she is."

Leaning back in her seat, she took another glance at the silver-haired man before her. "My help comes at a price."

Yzak downed his glass and slammed it on the counter. "I'm well aware."

"Well then," she said, leaning forward and whispering in his ear, "how much are you willing to pay?" Her hand found its way to his chest, and she began drawing circles across his body, appreciating his toned torso.

He grabbed her hand to stop her, then brought it up to his lips for a kiss. "Anything," he replied, eyes dangerously boring into her own.

Seeming satisfied, the woman backed away and picked up the discarded photo. Running a furtive, detached glance over the girl in the picture, she slipped the photo into the top of her dress. She picked up her clutch off the counter and gave Yzak a decisive look before walking out of the restaurant.

Yzak's gaze had followed her hands as she pocketed the photo in her dress, appreciating the gentle swell of her breasts peeking over the sweetheart neckline. Now, as she sauntered away from him, he focused on the sway of her hips in that crimson dress, enjoying the sight of her long legs enhanced by matching red pumps.

Throwing some bills on the counter, he followed after her.

* * *

><p>She had hardly opened the door to her room before Yzak pushed her in and slammed the door closed. He grabbed her and pressed her against the wall, one hand sliding up her thigh, pulling her dress over her hips.<p>

"Anxious, are we?" she remarked.

"Oh, shut up," he replied, capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss. She moaned as he pressed his hips to hers, a fire beginning to grow in her stomach. She reached into his hair as he deepened the kiss, battling her tongue for dominance.

He pushed away from the wall and pulled her toward him, slipping his hand down her back to undo her dress. It fluttered to the ground, and Yzak ran his eyes over her half-naked body before pushing her down onto the bed. He leaned over, about to ravage her senseless when she laughed and pulled his tie, bringing his face closer to hers.

"So what about your girlfriend?" she asked before giving him a kiss.

"She's not my girlfriend," he rumbled.

Something flashed across her face, but it was gone before he could put a name to it. "What is she then?"

He grimaced. "Someone very special to me."

Smirking, she ran her hands over his chest, reaching to loosen his tie. "You should tell her that when you find her."

He merely grunted as he threw off his jacket and shirt. "Don't tell me what to do."

She laughed.

* * *

><p>He woke to her fumbling around the nightstand for her phone the next morning.<p>

"Stop moving, woman," he grumbled.

"If you'd get off me, all our problems would be solved," she retorted, pushing away a strand of wavy, brown hair from her face.

He lifted his head off her chest, and she sat up, reading the time on her phone.

"It's almost eight," she said, returning to her position on the bed. "I'll have to leave soon."

Yzak growled, reaching an arm over her stomach to pull her closer. He lifted himself to plant a kiss on her neck, nuzzling her. She wove a hand through his hair, commenting, "You're being affectionate today."

"It took me two months to find you. Let me enjoy the moment." He placed on searing kiss on her collarbone before meeting her violet eyes. "Although I must say, if there's anything good about you taking this assignment, it's seeing you in that dress. Red was always your color."

She tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "Anything you want to say to me?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I thought I told you not to tell me what to do."

"Is it really that hard?"

"Fine. A…friend told me to tell you how special you are to me."

She smirked. "Wise woman."

"Stop being cocky," he pronounced, reaching a hand between her legs, eliciting a gasp from her.

"No," she said weakly, eyes glazing over, attempting to push his hand away. "I don't have time. I have to meet an informant."

Sighing, Yzak retracted his hand. "How much longer is your assignment?"

"Probably another four months."

He sighed again. "You've already been undercover for a year."

"We're so close, Yzak. Just be patient." She pushed him off herself with great difficulty, partly because he wasn't helping, partly because she wanted to linger in his embrace. She stood up, and he watched her pick up her clothes from the floor. Trailing his gaze over her legs as she pulled on her panties, he asked tentatively, "Can I find you again?"

She turned to him as she zipped her red dress, brows furrowed. "Probably not. We shouldn't have even met this time, but I guess I couldn't help myself." She gave him a small smile as she returned to the side of the bed. Leaning down, she gave him one last lingering kiss before heading to the door.

"Goodbye, Yzak," she said softly as the door closed.

"Goodbye, Shiho," he answered to the empty room.

He bunched the sheets in his fist, angry at their situation. Turning on his stomach, he dug his face into the sheets, attempting to savor her fading scent.

Four more months.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> This oneshot is not associated with _Sanctum of a Bloom_, even though Shiho (and Yzak) are undercover in that story as well. Just a coincidence when I was writing.


	11. Vignettes

**Author Note:** This chapter is a collection of 100-word vignettes, or drabbles. None are related or pertain to each other, and I doubt I'll ever expand on any of the vignettes. Also, I've noticed a lack of angst in these oneshots, so there's a bit of that in here. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The commander was sulking again today. Shiho entered his office to a mess of paperwork and furniture.<p>

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing!" he bellowed.

"You're not still mad about being passed over for that promotion, are you?"

"No," he spoke through clenched teeth. "I couldn't care less about the promotion."

"Then you're mad Athrun got it?"

Yzak was silent. Shiho sat on his desk and leaned toward him. "You shouldn't feel inferior to him. Besides, there's something you've got that he'll never be able to have."

"Damn right. I'll kill Zala if he ever touched you."

And he kissed her.

* * *

><p>Yanking open the door, Yzak scowled at the source of incessant banging that woke him that morning.<p>

"Deakka! What the hell do you want?"

"Can it, Yzak. I'm not here for you." Looking over Yzak's shoulder, Deakka shouted into the apartment, "Shiho!"

After a moment, she appeared timidly, clothed in an oversized dress shirt. "How'd you know I was here?" she asked, sheepish.

"You two are not nearly as discrete as you believe," he answered. "They need you at the testing base for consultation, Shiho."

"Sorry, Yzak," she said, pecking him on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

Yzak growled.

* * *

><p>They moved together with such fluidity it was amazing. She pressed her back against his and they spun about, pistols spitting out a string of bullets. They jumped and dodged their assailants with synchronized grace, years of camaraderie making each in so tune with the other as they danced around the room.<p>

And that night, when the dust settled and the threat dispersed, she crept into his arms nervously for the first time, and he wasn't surprised when her body molded against his perfectly like a second skin, her curves pressed to his hard edges, blurring the lines between them.

* * *

><p>"You sure you don't want one?" Shiho asked, popping another piece of strawberry-flavored candy into her mouth.<p>

"No. I hate sweets."

"Seriously?"

"Yes," Yzak sighed, typing a report at his desk.

"Huh. Suit yourself. This is the last one anyway."

Yzak turned to her, sucking casually on the confectionary. A sudden desire came over him, and he stood abruptly, making his way toward her. She watched as he leaned down and gave her a deep kiss.

Licking his lips, Yzak scrunched his face. "Not bad," he said, walking away.

"Hey!" she yelled when she realized he had stolen her candy.

* * *

><p>"You know," he purred into her ear, sending shivers down her spine, "I'm glad you lost that bet against Deakka."<p>

He pressed up even closer to her, Shiho's breath hitching as Yzak nibbled on her earlobe. She could practically imagine the grin on his face when she twitched as his hand slid its way down her waist, grasping her thigh and bringing it over his hips.

"Easier access," he breathed sultrily, trailing his hand back up her leg and underneath the pink skirt she had been forced to wear that day, relishing in her gasps as he caressed her bottom.

* * *

><p>He pressed the gun harder into the space between her breasts and watched as her eyes grew wider and her mouth gaped open to gasp. She was pinned underneath him, a tear slowly trickling down her face.<p>

"Are you really…"

"Yes," he seethed, "only death awaits a traitor."

Her eyes pinched shut, releasing more tears. "How can you follow such an evil chairman—"

"Shut up!" he screeched, and pulled the trigger, because he needed to believe in someone, _something_, in this stupid war.

_Why didn't you believe in me?_ the words unspoken on her tongue as her eyes closed.

* * *

><p>Yzak's first thought when he woke was that he was unnaturally warm. He threw the blanket off and, to his horror, realized he was naked. Someone shifted beside him—wait, someone else in his bed…?<p>

He flushed horribly when he noticed the long strands of dark brown hair fanned over the pillow. His bedmate shifted again, this time opening her eyes, and blearily registered the man she was staring at. Recognition flared across her face and she sat straight up, unknowingly exposing herself, and scrambled to cover herself.

Yzak merely grinned, and reached to tug the blanket away from her.

* * *

><p>"Shiho."<p>

She doesn't want to stop, doesn't want to turn around, doesn't want to answer. But she does anyway.

"Yzak."

His hair—_perfect, silver_—is disheveled, his uniform—_glaringly white_—is crumpled, his eyes—_beautiful, clear blue_—are pained, his soul—_impenetrable, resolute_—is broken.

"Please don't go." His voice is raucous, raw.

The handle of her suitcase bites into her hand, her grip becoming even stronger at the sight of his state of distress.

"I have to."

"Why?"

"Because I love you more than I should and it scares me."

He tries to understand, but she is already gone.

* * *

><p>"Never knew you were one to pout," Yzak spoke, strolling up to her on the bridge.<p>

Shiho turned away from him to hide her scowl, opting to view the murky waters below.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

He stood next to her, casting his sight over to the horizon. "Just wanted to see how you were."

Shiho clenched her fist suddenly. "Tell me why you denied my request for transfer! How am I supposed to find my place if you won't let me move on?"

"Because," he said as he walked away, "you're already where you're supposed to be."

* * *

><p>"Mommy?" the six-year-old asked.<p>

"Yes?" Shiho answered, holding his hand tighter.

"What's going on?"

They were situated in a group of holiday shoppers, gazing at the large TV screen in the middle of the shopping plaza.

"The chairman is giving a speech."

The boy looked in awe at the man on the screen. His features were impeccable, not a silver hair out of place, blue eyes steady as he spoke.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Emmerson says I look like the chairman."

Shiho turned to her son, gazing into his deep, startling azure eyes, and, with a smile, said, "Yes, you do."


	12. Music

**Author Note:** This is dedicated to_ Twinklefeather _who requested a oneshot with music. I hope I did it justice! If anyone else has a request, feel free to ask.

Also, on the subject of _Sanctum of a Bloom_, I mean to update that soon. Reviews telling me to hurry up also help.

* * *

><p>The evening sun broke through the numerous windows of the hallway, casting the corridor in an eerie orange glow. The silver-haired military man shuffled quickly through, hoping to arrive home before the artificial lights that lit up the PLANTS fully shut off. His day had been filled with meeting after meeting, and when he arrived at his apartment, there was still more work to be done.<p>

Yzak hardly cast an eye to the beautiful décor of the ZAFT headquarters. He was much too tired to begin to appreciate the beauty that only masked the deceit that ran rampant through the PLANT military. But that was a fight for another day.

He turned a corner, heading for the elevators, when a gentle wave of music came his way. He stopped a moment. Vaguely aware there was piano somewhere on that floor, he reached out and pressed the button to summon the elevator, content to ignore the soft tunes that now freely floated around him.

Then it struck him suddenly, like a surprise blow to the head or a swift kick to the groin. He _knew_ that melody. But that person was…

The ding of the arrived elevator went unheeded as Yzak pivoted swiftly and flew down the hallway he had just walked. He moved briskly, the hauntingly familiar music reminding him of young, innocent eyes and dark, green hair he bitterly insulted once upon a time. Who dared to touch that piece of music so wonderfully crafted? No one allowed in this building would ever be pure enough to follow in the footsteps of one so selfless as to give his life for his country at so young an age.

The melody was getting louder the further he went, the wrenching in his gut getting tighter. It was wrong, he thought, for anyone besides its composer to play such a beautiful piece. The tempo was much too fast, and the pianist hesitated at moments, seemingly too inept to magnificently render the piece of music. His anger was building, threatening to blind him as he stormed through the halls, searching for the offender.

Ah, yes! There it was, the room with the piano. Yzak ran forward, and loudly knocked the door open. The piano was situated in the corner in such a manner that the pianist was hidden, but the commander noted with smug satisfaction the startled gasp as the music came to an abrupt halt.

"Who do you think you are—" he began his angry tirade as he marched into the room, but stopped suddenly when the pianist quickly moved into his view. The anger melted from his face as he registered the redcoat before him.

"Oh, Commander! Please forgive me, I, um…" Shiho stuttered, hands clasped in front of her as she stood beside the piano as if she were a guilty schoolgirl caught redhanded. Wait, what _was_ she apologizing for? She was merely playing the piano. "I'm sorry?" she offered.

Her silver-haired superior said nothing, but stared at the piano, his angry orbs swirling with some emotion she couldn't place. Shiho squirmed in the awkward silence, wondering what was wrong with the commander. Yzak continued in his silence, so she decided it was best to leave the brooding whitecoat and his weird mannerisms to himself.

"Alright, well, I'll just leave then," she said softly into the very quiet room, making her way to walk past Yzak to the doorway. She was nearly there when he spoke suddenly, and she inwardly winced. So close.

"Why were you playing the piano?" he asked cryptically.

"Eh?" she answered, turning to face his back, raising a brow. "It's been a while since I've played. I just figured since it was here, I might as well brush up on my skills."

"Where did you find that piece of music?"

Shiho walked back to the piano, picking up the music sheets as she did so. "It was already here, in the piano seat. I guess someone must've forgotten them."

_Forgotten_. Yzak pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. Perhaps not so much forgotten as _abandoned_.

"It's a really nice composition too," she continued. "I've been practicing it for a few days, but it's very complicated. The composer must've been a musical genius."

"He was." Walking over the piano, Yzak ran his eyes over the sheets of music.

_Nicol Amalfi_, it read.

Unbidden, Shiho began to play. Her hands moved deftly over the keys, coaxing the music with a lover's touch to alight in the open air. Yzak closed his eyes, reminiscing of younger days when inexperienced soldiers had yet to grapple with intangible concepts of justice and retribution and were not yet jaded by the world. He let out a weary sigh as the melody washed over him. The music ended then, and he slowly opened his eyes to meet the concerned gaze of his subordinate.

She waited for him to speak. When he didn't, she scooted over on the piano stool and ordered him to sit beside her. He narrowed his eyes, but undaunted, she directed him to sit again. Strangely, he obliged. Their shoulders brushed when he sat down. Strangely again, he didn't seem to mind.

It was growing dimmer in the room as the artificial light of Aprilius One darkened. Streetlights blazed to life, filtering some light into the gloomy room through the window. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"I never thought I'd hear the song again," Yzak said at length. He lowered his sight to his clenched fists on his lap. "He played it all the time, it was so annoying. He was so kind for a soldier, and I used to insult him for that. But he was only fifteen when he…" He stopped as he lost his voice.

Shiho understood now. She smiled as she said, "Give me your hands."

He stared at her, an incredulous look on his face. She motioned for his hands and he relented. Her hands were surprisingly soft and gentle for a soldier's, he noted, but he decided he liked the feel of them and didn't argue when she lifted his hands to the weathered piano before them. He cocked a brow as she positioned his fingers over certain keys, and gently pressed them down in a specific order. The beginnings of the familiar melody reached his ears, and he realized she was trying to teach him Nicol's song.

"So you may never forget your comrades in war," she explained, moving his hands along the row of keys.

He turned to look at her, watching a stray strand of hair fall over cheek. He brushed it away, much to her surprise, and answered, "Thank you."


	13. Family

Yzak's cousin stood before the couple, gushing, "Oh, thank you so much, Yzak!"

Shiho was struck by the glaring similarity the woman had to her husband, the stark straight, silver hair and pale skin, and suppressed a shiver. At her side, her husband grunted in reply, clearly displeased, and Shiho bumped him in the arm at his rudeness. Yzak merely rolled his eyes, and Shiho reluctantly relented because it was clear his cousin was hardly even interested in what they had to say, her cellphone held to her ear and a voice rapidly spitting out admonishments.

"Yes, yes, I know! The director made it perfectly clear that the quarter statements must be on his desk by six! _Six!_ Not six oh five, not six oh two, six on the clock! Get it done!" Yzak's cousin screamed into her phone. She slammed the phone shut and gripped it tightly in her hand.

"Er, everything alright, Cera?" Shiho squeaked.

"Oh, yes!" A bright smile appeared on the woman's face, a stark transformation from the infuriated woman she had been mere moments before. "Everything's going so well! Especially since you and Yzak agreed to take on the kids!" She threw her arms around Shiho and hugged her forcefully. Taken by surprise, Shiho could only pat her cousin-in-law on the back awkwardly, throwing Yzak a look for help. He only smirked and made no move to assist her.

"Oh, I don't know what I would've done without you two!" Cera continued speaking. "Nona, my usual babysitter when I have to leave on a business trip is terribly sick with some flu—she's half Natural, you know? Not that there's anything wrong with _that_, but oh, they get sick so easily and I probably shouldn't have her near the kids but she's _such_ a _darling_ that I can't help myself! And Mom's gone on her vacation with her new husband—it's her _third_, did you know? I mean, none of them compare to my _Daddy_ of course, but Mom's still hung up on him and his mistress way back when and oh goodness, it's almost two! I'm going to miss my flight! Marciel! Marciel! Oh, where is that girl? So much for a helpful assistant! She's always missing whenever I need her!"

"Is your whole family usually this eccentric?" Shiho muttered out the side of her mouth as Cera frantically ran around the foyer, poking her head out the windows trying to find her missing assistant.

"Generally. That's why I tend to avoid them. And why I didn't want to watch her_ children_ for the entire weekend." Yzak threw her a forceful glare which she only giggled at. She grabbed his hand and pecked him on the cheek.

"C'mon, it'll be fun."

"Fun? Are you seeing the same raving madwoman as I am? How can her children be any better?"

"Oh, there she is!" Cera piped up, rushing to the front door and pulling it open.

Yzak and Shiho leaned forward in anticipation. Right outside the door stood a young woman, arms full of bags and suitcases, three small children hiding behind her skirts.

"Oh, come in, come in, my little dears!" Cera cooed. Three heads popped out from behind Marciel, large purple eyes wide in fear and anxiety, and blinked slowly at Yzak and Shiho.

Marciel stepped forward, and the three children followed mutely behind, hands grasping her skirt tightly.

"Put those down, Marciel! We've got a flight to catch!"

"Yes, Ms. Cera," Marciel replied obediently, gently putting their luggage down. She pried the children from her skirts and shoved them forward.

"There's _three_ of them?" Yzak mumbled unbelievingly.

"Yes, didn't I tell you?" Shiho answered, cooing at kids before her. She knelt down and waved at the stoic children, offering a friendly smile.

"No, you didn't," Yzak grumbled as Cera rushed Marciel out the door.

"Thanks again, Yzak! I'll be back in a few days!"

The slamming of the front door jolted Yzak out of his angry tirade, and he turned sullenly to the children in his foyer. They were triplets, probably around six years old, three little demons with the same silver hair Yzak inherited from his mother, and the dark purple eyes of their mom. Cera was his first cousin on his mother's side; apparently silver hair was a distinctive feature in Ezaria's family. Yzak's father himself actually had very light blonde hair.

A butler came to take their bags to a room Shiho had prepared for the kids, and Yzak frowned as he watched his wife quickly befriended the children.

"Aw, aren't you three cute?" she gushed, fingering a strand of the silver hair on the girl closest to her.

The girl blinked her sizeable eyes, and stated, "You have the same color eyes as us."

Shiho tilted her head, still kneeling before the kids. "So I do." She smiled. "What's your name?"

"Yumi," she answered, clearly the leader of the trio. She pointed to her sister, "This is Aria," and then her brother, "and he's Jiro."

"You can call me Aunt Shiho," his wife answered, then pointed to him, "and that's Uncle Yzak."

Three pairs of eyes turned to him then, and Yzak could've sworn Jiro narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm going to my office," he spoke harshly, not looking at his new wards. "The chairwoman's sent me a proposal I need to look over. Get them settled."

"Okay," Shiho answered, not turning around as he left. She reached out both hands to the girls, and they eyed her cautiously. Shiho gave them another bright smile, motioned with her hands to get their attention again, and gave a small, satisfied laugh when they each slipped a small hand into hers. Catching Jiro's eye, Shiho motioned with her head for him to follow her as she lead them to their room.

* * *

><p>A loud crash reverberated in the hallway, and Yzak nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned around swiftly to see that an 18th century vase from Italy has fallen off its pedestal and rested in several broken pieces scattered around the floor.<p>

Furious, he scanned the area for the perpetrator. To no surprise, a silver-haired head quickly ducked behind a small sofa situated in the hallway. Yzak stormed over and plucked the child up from behind the sofa, ready to start berating the irresponsible child for ruining a family heirloom. Before he could even speak a word, a voice cut him off.

"Put him down, Yzak!" Shiho chided him.

Yzak dropped the boy—Jimo? Jiko?—and swiveled to face his wife, fury radiating off his body. He was about to protest, saying the boy should have ample punishment, when he saw the look on her face. She was livid, apparently at him, hands planted on her hips.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, a warning in her tone.

"I was about to discipline one of those brats for breaking the vase!" he retorted.

Shiho sighed, impatient. "Jiro was just playing hide-and-go-seek with the girls. I'm sure he didn't mean to break the vase, right, Jiro?"

The boy had managed to scramble his way over to Yzak's wife, hiding behind her legs and peering at Yzak with large, doe eyes. He nodded.

"See?" Shiho asked. "He didn't do it on purpose. I'll get someone to clean it up."

"I don't care if he did it on purpose," Yzak started to protest. "He—"

Shiho shut him up with a sharp look. She guided the small boy out of the hallway, glaring daggers at her husband.

Yzak narrowed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Yzak settled himself down into his favorite plush chair in his bedroom with a sigh, reaching for his wineglass. He had just returned from an impromptu council meeting that had lasted several hours, and had finally returned home. Taking a sip of wine, he reached for a folder of documents he had yet to look over. While it wasn't his ideal form of relaxation, there was much work he still needed to accomplish.<p>

He opened the folder, and promptly dropped his glass, wine spilling onto the floor and staining the carpet a dark shade of red.

"Shiho!" he bellowed.

When his wife finally burst through their bedroom door, haggard from chasing three children around the house all day, she huffed and announced sharply, "What?!"

Yzak threw the folder of documents onto the floor, picked up his spilled glass and slammed it down on the dresser.

"Oh," said Shiho upon noticing the large pink and blue doodles marring the official documents scattered over her bedroom floor. She bent down to retrieve them, admiring the childish pictures that were drawn on every page.

She laughed. "Look at this one!" she spoke into the tense air. "I think it's us. There I am with my long hair, and there you are with your angry eyes and scowl. Aria must've done these, she loves to draw. How cute!"

"Shiho!" Yzak hollered, turning around to grab the documents from her hand. "They are not _cute_! I cannot turn these in to the council with _scribbles_ all over them!"

"They are not _scribbles_, Yzak, they are _drawings_ from a six-year-old girl," admonished Shiho, snatching the papers back from her husband. "And they're adorable."

Throwing his hands up in despair, Yzak asked, "When did she even get in my office? I always keep that door locked."

Flipping through the papers, Shiho answered nonchalantly, "Oh, I brought her in with me when I was looking for a photo album. She must've brought her markers along and saw the papers on your desk."

"You were looking for a photo album?! Of all the stupid—"

"Yzak! It's not that big of a deal. Just call your assistant for copies. Geesh, you're such a baby. I already have three kids to look after, I don't need another one," she said crossly, walking out of their bedroom and slamming the door after her.

Yzak grit his teeth.

* * *

><p>"You'll have it all prepared by then?"<p>

"Of course," Yzak snapped. "Unlike you, I actually care about my work. It's halfway finished anyway."

Deakka smirked, used to his friend's condescending tone, and continued his way to the foyer. Stepping underneath the glow of the high chandelier, the two men reached for their jackets, intending to head out into the evening cold.

"Your car is outside, sir," a butler informed Yzak. The silver-haired man grunted in reply and turned to his friend.

"Kazner's meeting us at the restaurant. The prick wanted to show off for the ambassador, so we're going to Hollander's for dinner."

Deakka gave a small laugh. "I always feel as if the man's trying to compensate for something."

"Probably," Yzak agreed, opening the front door and ushering Deakka through. As they made their way down to the waiting car, Deakka turned his head and spoke, "Get a new landscaper recently?"

"What?"

The blonde pointed to the bushes lining the driveway. Or rather, the remnants of flower bushes, petals strewn all over the ground, leaves scattered over the pavement. The uneven edges of the bushes waved in the chill evening air, casting jagged shadows to creep across the walkway.

"What the hell?!" Yzak screamed, making his way over to the ruined shrubbery. He groaned, and spat through grinding teeth, "_Yumi_."

"Who?"

"That brat of a niece we're keeping this weekend."

Deakka paused, shocked. "Whoa, you're babysitting?! Someone left their child in your care? Who would be stupid enough to do that?"

Whirling, Yzak sent him a death glare. "_Shiho_ is babysitting. And there's _three_ of them."

As his friend fell in an uncontrollable fit of laughter, Yzak sighed. Grabbing the front of Deakka's jacket, he pulled the blonde toward their vehicle. Shiho had mentioned that Yumi loved flowers and took to arranging them as a hobby, but he never would have guessed she'd destroy their front walkway with the discarded shears he found near a bush.

He clenched his fists.

* * *

><p>Shiho ambled to where Yzak laid stretched out on a sofa, leisurely flipping through a magazine.<p>

"How was dinner?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the couch and plucking the magazine from his fingers and letting it drop to the floor. She leaned over and brought her face close to his, nuzzling his cheek with her nose.

"Terrible, as always." He was about to say more, but Shiho's lips brushed his cheek and made its way to the swirl of his ear.

"I talked to Yumi. She apologized and promised it won't happen again." Her breath sent shivers down his body.

"Are they asleep?" Yzak asked, suddenly finding himself breathless.

"Just finished tucking them in," she answered, brushing her cheek against his and darting her tongue out to drag across his ear.

Unable to stand more of her teasing, Yzak turned to capture her lips with his and reached a hand to back of her neck to keep her in place. They had barely begun to kiss when a series of gasps was heard and a small voice whispered, "Ewww…"

Shiho jerked up, quickly scanning the room for the intruders. Yzak growled as he spotted three silver-haired heads ducking behind a couch on the opposite side of the room. Shiho sighed and, standing up, gave Yzak an apologetic look as she walked over to the couch the kids had hidden behind.

She coughed expectantly, and slowly, three little children lifted their eyes over the back of the sofa, purple eyes blinking innocently.

"You three are supposed to be in bed," Shiho said, hands on her hips.

Immediately, excuses began pouring out of their lips.

"I couldn't sleep! Jiro kept moving around!"

"And I'm thirsty!"

"And it's too cold!"

"I miss you, Auntie!"

"And Yumi wouldn't stop talking!"

"And Jiro said there were monsters under the bed!"

"Only because you wouldn't be quiet!"

"I heard something outside in the hallway!"

"Aria hit me!"

"Because you said I was singing that song Auntie taught us wrong!"

"You were!"

They continued in their wailings, and Yzak groaned as Shiho ushered them out the door and back to their bedroom. When she returned, she laid down beside him and snuggled close.

"Sorry," she said. "They get anxious at night."

"I figured," he answered gruffly.

"Oh, don't be mad. They're just kids!"

"Annoying kids."

"You do realize that's probably how our children are going to turn out? Silver hair, purple eyes, and everything."

Yzak scoffed. "Please. Blue eyes are dominant."

Giving him a slap on the arm, Shiho nuzzled her face into his chest and breathed in deeply. "Can't wait to start a family with you," she mumbled against his shirt.

"I can," he answered simply.

She slapped him again, and he replied, "Fine, fine. I can't either."

Shiho smiled. Yzak did too.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> So sorry for the cheesiness. And the late updates. I've been taken by the Naruto fandom, if you haven't noticed, ha ha. Well, enjoy! And in regards to Sanctum of a Bloom, I have absolutely no idea where that story's going. I doubt I'm going to even finish it. We'll see.


End file.
